tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Inspectors
Inspectors are people who visit Sodor from the Mainland to ensure the Island and its railways are running properly and efficiently. They also approve new railways and engines for operation. Engine Inspectors Engine inspectors are called for help when an engine experiences a problem. An inspector helped Thomas when there were fish in his tank, another assisted when James became a runaway, another chastised him for staying in the shed when Percy tricked him, and another knew exactly how to stop the runaway. The inspectors usually wear the same uniforms as regular drivers. Appearances * Series 2 - Old Iron , Percy and the Signal , The Runaway and Gordon Goes Foreign }} Voice Actors * Kōzō Shioya * Toshio Kobayashi * Takeshi Endo The Inspector with the Bowler Hat At the same time Class 40 came to the island, an Inspector with a bowler hat came to quieten the engines after they made a noise protesting at the Diesel. While the Diesel tried to start up, he sucked up the inspector's bowler hat into his air-intake vent, which resulted in him breaking down. The inspector complained to Sir Topham Hatt about the incident. Appearances Railway Series * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine - Bowled Out Television Series * Series 4 - Granpuff , Trucks , Gallant Old Engine , Thomas and Stepney , Train Stops Play and Bowled Out * Series 5 - Lady Hatt's Birthday Party Voice Actors * Yasuhiko Kawazu Trivia * His body is reused from Jeremiah Jobling's from No Joke for James. * His head was used for a cricketer in Train Stops Play, a party guest in Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and a waiter in Bye George!. The Three Railway Inspectors The railway inspectors (known as the railroad inspectors in the US) are three men who commonly inspect the railway. Bio Thomas tried to impress one of them, but only succeeded in causing havoc; covering both the inspector and the Fat Controller in coal dust. Thomas was given a chance to put everything right and the inspector was very impressed with the Fat Controller's Railway. He was one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of Sodor and after party. He returned to inspect the island once again, but with two other inspectors that look like him. When they went to inspect the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, he and the other inspectors were not sure if having both Belle and Flynn is really necessary. However, the Fat Controller persuaded them that it's much safer with two. Two of the railway inspectors came to inspect the North Western Railway, but proved to be grumpy and hard to impress. They eventually showed a change of heart to the railway after Thomas returned a lost watch to one of the inspectors, which was given to the inspector for working for the railway company for twenty years. All three later returned to the Island again to observe Hugo. They expressed concern about Hugo's propeller. A Railway Inspector, presumably the same one, is mentioned in the magazine story Caroline's Cruise. This story reveals that he lives on the Mainland. Appearances * Series 15 - Wonky Whistle * Series 16 - Express Coming Through , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor and Muddy Matters * Series 17 - Too Many Fire Engines * Series 19 - Lost Property * Series 20 - Hugo and the Airship Specials * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue Magazine Stories * 2011 - Thomas in Charge * 2012 - Wonky Whistle and Thomas and the Sound of Sodor * 2013 - Too Many Fire Engines! }} Voice Actors Railway Inspector #1: * Matt Wilkinson * William Hope * Keith Wickham * Bob Golding * Nobuaki Kanemitsu * Christoffer Staib * Kai-Henrik Möller * Jarosław Boberek * Jukka Voutilainen Railway Inspector #2: * Steven Kynman * Keith Wickham * Hiroo Sasaki * Shōto Kashii * Jens Wendland Railway Inspector #3: * William Hope (UK/US; seventeenth series) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; nineteenth series onwards) * Shōto Kashii (Japan; Too Many Fire Engines) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Lost Property) * Tōru Akiyoshi (Japan; Hugo and the Airship) * Andreas Birnbaum (Germany; seventeenth series only) * Kai-Henrik Möller (Germany; twentieth series onwards) The Island Inspector The island inspector is a man who checks that the island is running well and looking well. Before his visit, Sir Topham Hatt insists that everything is cleaned on a day that he calls "Clean Sodor Day". Appearances Television Series * Series 14 - O the Indignity * Series 15 - Wonky Whistle Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson * Glenn Wrage * Shigenori Sōya * Jarosław Boberek * Jukka Voutilainen The Railway Coal Inspector The railway coal inspector (known as the railroad coal inspector in the US) inspects coal on the railways. He once visited Sodor to study Henry's special coal, but Henry was unaware that he was a coal inspector and wanted to impress him, so he took on normal coal. The coal inspector later told Henry that he should be very proud of his special coal. He was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of the island and party. Appearances Television Series * Series 15 - Henry's Happy Coal and Wonky Whistle * Series 16 - Express Coming Through and Muddy Matters (cameo) Magazine Stories * 2012 - Henry's Happy Coal Voice Actors * Keith Wickham * Kerry Shale * Christian Greger Strøm * Jukka Voutilainen * Nobuaki Kanemitsu he:פקחים pl:Inspektor Category:Humans Category:Staff Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:The Mainland Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Other railways